This invention is directed to a molded carpet module shaped to fit the interior of automobiles or other passenger vehicles such as utility vehicles and trucks. The carpet module has been constructed to present the appearance of having uniform pile tufts throughout while at the same time possessing extended wear characteristics in the area subjected to the most wear.
The use of molded carpet modules for carpeting motor vehicle interiors is an old and well established practice as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,632 and 4,579,764. These patents are concerned with backing materials and molding features forming the modules. There is no indication in these disclosures that a need exists for providing more wear resistant areas, for reducing the amount of pile yarn by selectively distributing it over the modules, or in fact that such could be done in molded carpet modules.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,602 and 5,109,784 are directed to floor mats for use in automobiles which have strips in which more pile yarn is tufted into the backing fabric to form an area which is more resistant to wear. These patents are restricted to floor mats which are one dimensional and are intended to cover a portion of the carpeted area adjacent the automobile seat. These floor mats are formed with only a portion of their surface constructed to sustain greater wear. These patents disclose increasing pile content. No indication is made in either disclosure that a molded module of automobile floor carpeting is contemplated, nor is it indicated that a savings of pile yarn is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of forming a sized and shaped unitary carpet module designed to fit an interior floor area of a motor vehicle having two or more areas with different wear resistances.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of tufting pile carpet for a floor area of a motor vehicle which defines front and rear seat areas, and also possibly luggage/cargo compartment areas.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of forming tufted pile motor vehicle carpet which has selected areas of wear resistance and selected areas of decreased wear by providing predefined areas of different pile densities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of forming molded one-piece carpet module for a motor vehicle interior floor plan having pile of less density in one area than other areas of the floor plan.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of forming a tufted molded carpet motor vehicle floor covering which presents a uniform appearance while requiring a reduced amount of pile yarn.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of forming a molded carpet module for motor vehicles having multiple pile densities secured with a backing as single yarn tufts.